The Life I Want
by PuSssHhh
Summary: Troy wakes up in another world, where Sharpay is his wife, he has 3 kids and he has no idea how to go back. But what if he realises he doesn't want to go back and he sees what kind of life he should be living.
1. Chapter 1

T: (Leans against Gabriella's locker) Good morning.

G: (Looks at him/Smiles) Hi, Troy. (Gives him a peck on the cheek)

T: So my mom is cooking this big dinner and she wants to know if you're coming over?

G: I would love to, Troy, but I can't. My mom and me are going to meet with the dean remember?

T: (Looks down) Oh right. Collage.

G: Maybe another night. (Smiles at him)

T: (Nods) Yeah, sounds good. (Kisses her cheek) I'm off to basketball practise. I'll see you later?

G: (Smiles) Bye, wildcat.

T: (Runs off)

-In practise-

T: (Throws the ball to Chad) I don't know man. Lately, I feel like she's pulling away from me.

C: (Confused) Why do you think she's doing that?

T: I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling about it. I'm afraid she's going to say good bye again.

C: (Holds the ball and looking at him/Hears the door open)

S: (Walking in/Disgusted) Ew. It's smells in here.

C: What is she doing here? (Shouts) Yo, Ice Queen, you lost?

S: (Flips him off/Crosses her arms)

Coach: (Comes up behind her) I guess you can change you're clothes in the girls locker room and then start cleaning.

S: (Groans) This is SO not fair. It was all Ryan's fault.

Coach: Sorry, Sharpay. Rules are rules. This is you're detention.

S: (Frowns/Stomps off to the locker rooms)

T: Um, coach? Why is Sharpay here?

Coach: She got in trouble with Ms. Darbus and she made her do detention here in the gym.

C: (Chuckles) Ha.

T: What is she going to do?

Coach: Clean the floors and gather the balls.

T: Sharpay cleaning? Really?

Coach: (Looks at him) Hey, back to practice.

S: (Comes out in red shorts and a white t-shirt/Looking around disgusted) Um, Mr. Bolton?

Coach: (Turns around) Yeah?

S: I can I just state that this is disgusting?

T: (Chuckles/Throws the ball to Chad again)

Coach: The mop and all is right over there. Get started.

S: (Sighs dramatically/Walks over to the cleaning supplies/Looking at them confused)

C: (Looking at her/Smiling) It's like looking at a drain wreck.

T: (Looking at her)

S: (Get's the mop and puts it in the bucket) Ew. I do not deserve this. (Starts slowly cleaning the floor)

T: (Still looking at her/Finds it amusing)

S: (Sees him staring/Snaps) What the hell are you staring at Bolton?

T: (Looks back at Chad/Shakes his head)

Coach: Okay, guys, let's start the game.

* * *

-Hour later-

S: (Finishes up the side of the gym/Wipes her forehead of the sweat) Finally. (Sees a ball roll over to her/Looking at it)

C: (Shouts) Little help?

S: (Looks at him/Raises a eyebrow/Rolls her eyes)

C: (Mumbles to Zeke) What a bitch.

S: (Hears him/Mad/Takes the ball and throws it at him/Misses Chad and hits Troy's head instead)

T: (Falls down/Unconscious)

S: (Covers her mouth/Runs over to them) Oh my god. Troy?

C: (Shaking him) Troy! Troy! Wake up!

S: (Panicking) Is he dead?

C: Thanks to you. How hard did you hit him?

S: I was trying to hit you.

C: Oh thanks.

Coach: Shut up! (Looking at Troy/Shaking him) Troy? Son, can you hear me?

* * *

T: (Mumbling/Rubs his head) Oh shit, my head. (Opens his eyes/Looking at the ceiling/Frowns) Since when is the gym white? (Sits up/Looking around/Panicking) Where the hell am I?

S: (Comes out of the bathroom/Trying her hair with a towel)

T: (Looks at her/Narrows his eyes) Sharpay?

S: (Looks at him/Smiles) Oh you're up.

T: (Looking at her terrified)

S: (Walking towards the closet) Sam and Nicole are next door and Doug is still sleeping. I swear he's just like his father. Can sleep through everything. (Looks at him) Oh and babe, you know I love you, but please stop eating those damn chips before you go to bed. If I have to smell you're nasty breath again, I swear you're sleeping on the couch. (Walks into their closet)

T: (Frowning/Confused) Babe? Sam? Nicole?

S: (Walks back into the bedroom/Only in her underwear)

T: (Turns his head quickly) Sharpay, you aren't wearing anything.

S: (Looks at him/Smiles/Crabs her blouse from the chair and walks over to him/Leans closer and kisses him quickly) You're so sweet, Troy. I love it when you try to be Mr. Sensitive. But you can't stop it, we've been married for 7 years now and you've seen me wearing less than this. (Pecks his lips again and walks back to the closet)

T: (In total shock) Married? What?

S: (Shouts from a the closet) Can you please open the window. It's stuffy in here.

T: (Confused/Get's out of bed/Sees a mirror on the wall/Looks at himself) What the...(Touching his face/Sees pictures on the night stand/Picks one up/Sees it's a picture of him and Sharpay on their wedding day/Picks another one up, where he's kissing Sharpay's pregnant belly)

S: (Walks out/Wearing a skirt and just a bra) Did you hear me? Troy?

T: (Turns around/Looks at her/Still a confused look on his face)

S: (Rolls her eyes and walks over to the window/Opens it/Looks at him) what's wrong with you?

T: (Looking at her/Shaking his head) Nothing. I just had a weird dream.

S: (Smiles) Okay. (Pecks his lips/Walks back to the closet)

T: (Swallows/Looks at the pictures) This is the weirdest dream I've ever had. (Remembers) Pinching. Then I'll wake up. (Nods and pinches himself hard) Ow. (Rubs his arm) Okay, I'm not dreaming. (Looking around the room/Sees a calendar) 2015? Well that explains it. I'm dreaming. (Nods) Yep. It's a dream. (Falls back on the bed/Rubbing his face)

S: (Comes out of the closet/Fully dressed) Baby?

T: (Lifts his head and looks at her)

S: (Walks over to him/Sits beside him/Feeling his forehead) Are you sick?

T: (Looking at her confused)

S: You know what. I'll take care of breakfast and Doug, you go take a shower okay. Maybe it will help you. I hate seeing my baby like this. (Leans in and kisses him)

T: (Doesn't know what to do)

S: (Pulls away/Frowns) You're not kissing back. Something really has to be wrong.

T: (Lies) Oh no. My mind was somewhere else. (Fake smiles) I'm fine.

S: (Smiles at him sweetly) Okay. Well get a shower and I'll see you downstairs. (About to leave)

T: (Sits up) Sharpay?

S: (Turns around at the door) Yeah?

T: Nothing. You look nice.

S: (Half smiles) I know. (Leaves)


	2. Chapter 2

T: (Walks down the stairs/Looking at the house/Walks into the kitchen)

S: (Looks at him/Smiles/Whispers) Daddy's here.

D: (Turns his head/Smiles) Daddy!

T: (Looking at them/Doesn't move)

S: (Feels something is wrong/Looks at Dough/Places his juice in front of him) Mommy's going to be right back, hun. (Walks over to Troy/Strokes his arm) Hey, are you okay? You're scaring me.

T: (Looking at her/Then the little boy) I'm...fine. I promise. I had a weird dream and it's taking some time to get over it. (Looks at her/Fake smiles)

S: You sure? You can stay home if you want, you don't have to come to Chad's. I'll take the kids to your moms and then say that you weren't feeling good.

T: (Looking at him) Chad?

S: Yeah, your best friend? His birthday? Remember?

T: (Lies) Yeah... (Smiles) I remember and no, I'll come with you.

S: (Looking at him/Worried)

T: (Places her arms around her waist/Pulls her closer to him/Hugs her/Thinks: Okay, I'll just play along) I'm fine, babe. Trust me.

S: (Smiles/ Leans up and pecks his lips)

T: (Liked it/Smiles)

S: Ewwwww. Stop that daddy.

T: (Turns around)

S: Samantha, it's not cross when mommy and daddy loves each other.

N: Nooo, mommy. It is cross.

T: (Chuckles)

S: (Walks over to the table/Sits down and starts eating)

N: (Walks over to Troy) Daddy?

T: (Kneels down to her height) Yeah?

N: (Shows him her drawing) I made this.

T: (Looking at the picture/Smiles) That's beautiful.

N: (Smiles and runs over to the table)

S: (Walks back to her seat too/Looks at Troy) Babe? Are you coming?

T: Oh, yeah. (Smiles and sits down/Looking at everyone/Smiles again)

* * *

-Later that day-

S: (Walks back to the car/Sits inside) Done and done. A hole weekend without the kids. (Looks at Troy) We haven't had a weekend alone since Sam was born.

T: (Nods) So where too?

S: (Looks at him weird) Boy, you really hit your head or something. Chad's house, remember?

T: (Nods) Right. (Starts his car) And where's that again?

S: You can't remember?

T: (Lies) No, I'm testing you.

S: (Rolls her eyes) 3400 West Road.

T: (Smiles) Right. Good answer.

S: (Laughs)

* * *

-At Chad's house-

T: (Looking at Sharpay talking to some girls)

C: (Hands him a beer) So how's life.

T: (Looks at him) Good, I guess. Hey, can I ask you something?

C: Shoot.

T: When did me and Sharpay get together?

C: You can't remember?

T: (Lies) No, we have our own versions..can you refresh my memory?

C: Well it was around the time when Gabriella had dumped you. You were upset and you wouldn't listen to me or the other guys, but you listened to Sharpay. She helped you get over Gabriella and you ended up falling in love with her. I'm still shocked about it all.

T: Why did Gabby broke up with me?

C: (Shrugs) I don't know. Why are you asking about her anyway? Is there something wrong with your marriage with Sharpay?

T: Oh no. I was just thinking. I had a weird dream and I just wanted to remember everything. You know.

C: (Nods/Looking at Sharpay and Taylor) I got to say Troy, we're the luckiest guys ever. I have Taylor and the little one on the way and you have Sharpay, with 3 kids. Did you ever imagine that she would be actually so amazing?

T: (Looking at her) No. I guess not.

S: (Looks around/Sees him staring at her/Smiles at him)

T: (Smiles back) Excuse me for a minute. (Walks over to Sharpay/Takes her hand/Pulls him with her)

S: Troy, where are we going?

T: (Takes her over to the beach) I just wanted to talk with my wife. Is that bad?

S: (Wraps her arms around his neck) Well you've made a hole 180 on your mood.

T: (Wrapping his arms around her waist) Do you want to know a secret?

S: (Smiles) What secret?

T: I had a huge crush on you back in the day. Before we started dating.

S: You did? But..

T: Yeah, I always saw you differently than everyone else. I still do.

S: Even when I tried splitting you and Montez up?

T: (Chuckles) Yeah, even then.

S: (Smiles) Nice to know. I had a crush on you too.

T: I know. I always knew. You were so over me all the time.

S: (Scoffs)

T: (Looking at her)

S: (Looks up at him) What? Is there something on my face?

T: Yeah, actually there is. (Leans closer) My lips. (Kisses her passionately)

S: (Smiles between kisses/Closes her eyes)

T: (Slipping his tongue into her mouth/Playing with hers/Pulling her as close to him as he can)

S: (Pulls away when she need air/Licks her lips) Wow, Troy, I can't remember when was the last time you kissed me like that.

T: (Looking at him)

S: I don't know what got into you, but I'm glad it did. (Kisses him again)

T: (Enjoying every minute of it/Lifts her body up and twirls her around)

S: (Laughing)

T: (Smiling at her laugh) God, I think I never noticed how amazing your laugh is.

S: (Looking at him) Well aren't you Mr. Romantic today. Come on, we better get back.

T: (Groans)

S: Oh hush. (Looks back at him) We can continue this after we get home. (Smiles sexily at him)

T: (Raises his eyebrow) Really?

S: (Smiles and runs back to the party)

T: (Smiles and follows her back)


End file.
